<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light and Tumble Journey by EmeraldHeiress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369780">Light and Tumble Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress'>EmeraldHeiress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors: Fierce and Mild [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Damian Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Blackwing, Don't copy to another site, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Damian Wayne, Reverse Robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad, it's so cool!"</p>
<p>For a moment, Damian forgot how to breathe — the title was so new to him. And, just like Blackwing, it was a title with weight and power.</p>
<p>Damian was going to live up to it.</p>
<p>He swore he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors: Fierce and Mild [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light and Tumble Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my Warrior ficlet series on tumblr. I highly recommend reading them first.</p>
<p>  <a href="https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/189951884050/age-reversed-damijay-please-it-could-be-romantic">Part I: <i>At My Door</i></a></p>
<p>I will be posting them here within this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian ran a hand through the dark hair of his kit as they waited in line at the turnstile. The day was warm and the breeze was cool. The perfect weather for a day outside. He knew it would get warmer but that was fine. They were prepared. His mouth quirked in a slight grin.</p>
<p>He'd always loved the zoo. And now he got to share it with his son. </p>
<p>Jason bounced slightly on his feet next to him, eager to move, eager to run, after his brief illness.</p>
<p>It was good to see Jason smiling again. He had been so pale and still while Alfred ordered him to stay in bed. Damian had hated the entire experience. He knew it wasn't his fault that Jason was sick, but it had still felt like failure.</p>
<p>He wanted to be the best alpha — the best <em>dad </em>— to his kit. Damian was <em>superior</em> at everything, and this was just one more area he would excel in.</p>
<p>"What do you want to see first?"</p>
<p>"Everything!"</p>
<p>Damian couldn't help but smile, just the slightest bit, at the sheer enthusiasm in Jason's voice.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since such enthusiasm had been heard in the manor, in the Cave. It was good to have the kit around. To have Jason. Even Bruce was smiling more.</p>
<p>"Everything it is." </p>
<p>He would deny his son nothing.</p>
<p>"The big cats have always been my favorite, habibi." He found himself sharing as they entered the park.</p>
<p>"Mine too!"</p>
<p>Jason hopped forward, and Damian's hand itched with the urge to pull him back to his side. He couldn't stand his kit being even that far away in public. Because, as the plebeians usually did, people were already filming them on cell phones and following in their wake.</p>
<p>Damian was <em>proud</em> of the Wayne name… but sometimes, on a rare occasion, he would wish to have at least the option of going somewhere incognito. </p>
<p>"Habibi!" Damian said, when an alpha stepped too close to his son, urging his kit back to his side.</p>
<p>"I'm fine!" Jason whined.</p>
<p>"Forgive me for my concern." The alpha stated dryly. "I'm afraid it comes naturally. Shall we save the best for last?" </p>
<p>"Sure!"</p>
<p>"Wonderful. Let me show you the reptile house. I believe they got some beautiful new serpents last month." </p>
<p>"Ew, snakes!" The scrunched nose was adorable. </p>
<p>"Snakes are beautiful and noble creatures, kit. Dangerous when threatened like anything else."</p>
<p>Jason looked up at him with a pout on his face; Damian was so grateful to see it. When Jason had first arrived at the Manor, when Damian had first chosen his son, Jason wouldn't have pouted. He wouldn’t have shown even the slightest hint of true displeasure, accepting every decision or suggestion like law.</p>
<p>The kit had almost flitted through the halls like a ghost, as if he would be evicted the second he made noise or <em>became a nuisance</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Fine</em>, we can go see the snakes." </p>
<p>Damian smirked when Jason grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the path.</p>
<p>"Maybe they'll get free and bite someone!"</p>
<p>"That . . . would certainly be something."</p>
<p>He would have to keep an eye on the kit and make sure Jason didn't set any of the animals loose. The family didn't need that kind of publicity right now. He didn’t <em>think</em> it was possible but he’d already seen Jason do some extraordinary things.</p>
<p>Vaguely, a memory tickled at the back of his mind. A memory of a book — a children's novel. Vanishing glass and magic. He should find it and read it to Jason. Tim would know what it was. He has always been interested in that kind of thing.</p>
<p>The cool shade of the reptile house washed over them as they stepped inside.</p>
<p>Damian chuckled as Jason smushed his face against the nearest glass case and stared at the King Cobra coiled inside.</p>
<p>"Dad, it's so cool!"</p>
<p>For a moment, Damian forgot how to breathe — the title was so new to him. And, just like Blackwing, it was a title with <em>weight</em> and <em>power</em>.</p>
<p>Damian was going to live up to it.</p>
<p>He swore he would.</p>
<p>"It is, isn't it?" </p>
<p>He bent down next to his son to admire the sheen on the creature’s scales. It wasn't as large as the one Damian had seen in person as a boy, but for one bred in captivity it was impressive. </p>
<p>He noted the variety of species in the exhibit as they wandered. It was really quite diverse with several vipers and constrictors. The sensational serpents. The ones that drew crowds. But he knew there was a conservation area in the back where they bred the endangered species. </p>
<p>Through the other end of the reptile house were insects. Jason loved the arachnids. Much to the alpha's chagrin. The last thing they needed was a tarantula in the house.</p>
<p>Damian was expecting the soft tug on his pants when they finished touring the reptile house, because all the vendors were set up outside it — or so it seemed.</p>
<p>"Dad, can I . . . ?"</p>
<p>Jason shook his head.</p>
<p>"Never mind."</p>
<p>Damian crouched down and set his hands on Jason's shoulders, fingers brushing the nape of his kit's neck soothingly.</p>
<p>"Jason, you're a Wayne. You can have whatever you want."</p>
<p>The boy looked deeply skeptical, "<em>Really?</em> Whatever I want?" </p>
<p>Damian ruffled his kit's hair and smirked.</p>
<p>"Yes, really, habibi."</p>
<p>His chest warmed as the boy pushed into his hand, seeking the contact. Even three weeks ago, he would have shied away.</p>
<p>"Can I have some of the cotton candy?" His voice still soft.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Sweet treat in hand, they continued to wander the park. Damian pointing out some of his favorite animals. Sharing things he knew about them. They had to stop a few times as Jason's exuberance flagged. He was still young and his energy was not inexhaustible, no matter how it appeared.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached the section of the zoo with the big cat habitats. Jason wriggled with excitement, eyes darting everywhere.</p>
<p>Damian said, "Habibi, stay close," when Jason wandered just a bit too far. </p>
<p>The crowds were even worse than they were earlier in the day. And Damian — <em>Blackwing</em> — was not going to lose his kit at the zoo. He just wasn't.</p>
<p>Tim would never let him live it down.</p>
<p>And Alfred would serve cold tea for a week as admonishment for his failure.</p>
<p>"Dad, it's Elsie!"</p>
<p><em>What?</em> Damian blinked.</p>
<p>As they got closer, he saw the lioness lounging next to the glass of the viewing area. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Eagerly, his kit tugged at his hand, drawing them next to her. Damian hadn't been aware the cats had public names.</p>
<p>"Elsie's the best cuddler ever!"</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>"And she's super warm when it's cold outside, Dad. She's my favorite."</p>
<p>Damian's hold on Jason's hand went slack as he tried to process what his kit was saying. His kit, his precious son, had cuddled with a lioness — in the night, when it was cold?</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>As he was processing this, an aureate eye opened slowly, looking through the glass.</p>
<p>"Dad! Here comes Thomas!"</p>
<p>The leader of the pride was indeed padding over to the viewing area, amber gaze fixed on them... fixed on his son.</p>
<p>"Thomas chased off the drug dealer."</p>
<p>"<em>What?!</em>"</p>
<p>"I… didn’t I tell you about that night I got chased by drug dealers?"</p>
<p>Damian had never failed so hard at finding something to say. There were going to be viral videos of his mouth opening and closing like a gormless moron, his voice rising in pitch with every What?</p>
<p>But how else was he supposed to react?</p>
<p>He had thought the alphas his kit had beat down the day Damian found him were the worst of the lot. And now — out of nowhere — this?</p>
<p>He was torn between being honored Jason trusted him enough to talk about it, and so horrified he wanted to stuff his kit in a nest at the Manor and never let him out again.</p>
<p>Gently, he pulled Jason off to the side.</p>
<p>"Jay, kit. Start from the top."</p>
<p>He maneuvered them so his back was the only thing any of the onlookers was getting. This was none of their business. </p>
<p>Though, it was a little hard to ignore the entire pride of lions that were showing inordinate interest in them. All six of them were presently pressed against the glass and walls, getting as close to the two of them as they could.</p>
<p>"Well, I was . . ." Jason scuffed his shoe against the ground and hunched his shoulders. "Mom needed the drugs. And we didn't have any money. So I . . . I stole some."</p>
<p>Damian wanted desperately to prod Jason's previous parents with sharp instruments — repeatedly. It was inexcusable to put an omega kit, any kit really, in charge of providing for the adults.</p>
<p><em>Unforgivable</em>.</p>
<p>"And they chased you?" </p>
<p>He struggled but managed to keep his voice calm and even.</p>
<p>"Yes." Jason looked up, and the smile on his face was pleased. "But I didn't get hit once, Dad, so you don't have to worry. I dodged every bullet. They were awful shots and I'm really fast."</p>
<p>Damian couldn't breathe for a moment. Just the thought — the thought — of his kit being shot at...</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and worked to control his temper.</p>
<p>"Dad?" </p>
<p>Jason's voice was soft, worried. He knew his scent had spiked with his anger and fear.</p>
<p>"Not you, habibi." He reassured. "Angry at those that would harm you. Scared for you."</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Now.” Damian growled. “Now that you're <em>mine</em>."</p>
<p>Because Damian was, at his core, Blackwing. And he could all-too-easily picture a variety of different outcomes — each more horrific than the last. Each ending with Damian having never even had the chance to meet his kit.</p>
<p>It hadn't been long since he had brought Jason home and made him Pack, but . . .</p>
<p>Jason filled an empty void that Damian hadn't even realized was in his life. The mere thought of still having that space and never even <em>knowing</em> what was meant to fill it was unacceptable.</p>
<p>It was shaped like a little omega kit in the middle of his chest… where Jason now lived.</p>
<p>Small arms wrapped around his neck. Damian took another breath and hugged his kit. Jason was here. He was here and he was okay and he would never be in danger again.</p>
<p>"Tell me about the lions, habibi."</p>
<p>"I'm not really sure how it happened but I tripped." </p>
<p>Damian had to take another deep breath and squeeze his eyes shut. Because his kit had outrun drug dealers into a zoo at night and tripped into a lion's den. <em>Literally</em>.</p>
<p>Of course, he had.</p>
<p>That was perfectly normal.</p>
<p>Every. Kid. Did. That. Right?</p>
<p>"And it hurt. A lot. But I didn't break anything!" </p>
<p>He looked earnestly into his new father’s eyes, trying to reassure him.</p>
<p>"That's good," Damian said, trying to control his emotions... because if he let them go, his scent would flare fast and vicious with protectiveness and aggression. They already had enough attention from the onlooking public.</p>
<p>"And Elsie let me sleep curled up against her stomach in the snow!" Jason beamed.</p>
<p>He had never understood the jokes about wanting to smack your head into a wall until this moment.</p>
<p>"I see." </p>
<p>Damian took another deep breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Alright. His son slept with lions. This was fine. Waynes were never normal.</p>
<p>"And they didn't hurt you?"</p>
<p>"Never!" Jason looked insulted.</p>
<p>"Look at them!" He pointed.</p>
<p>Honestly, though he would never say it aloud and hurt his kit's feelings, the lions looked like they wanted to eat Damian alive. Their aureate eyes were laser-focused, and two of the lionesses were doing the slow-inch-forward stalk that preceded an attempt to take down and devour prey.</p>
<p>"They're dangerous. In . . . a graceful way?"</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Jason jumped in place. "I knew you'd get it, Dad!"</p>
<p>They were scarier than Selina when she was pissed off at Damian's sire. </p>
<p>He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that his kit was fearless in possibly the <em>worst</em> way imaginable. And he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle it.</p>
<p>Nebulous memories of forcing his way to his father's side creeped up from the back of his memory.</p>
<p>Oh, hell. <em>No</em>.</p>
<p>That wasn't going to be permitted.</p>
<p>Jason was not going to be a vigilante. Absolutely not!</p>
<p>His little kit was going to stay home, safe in the Manor, far away from drug dealers who shot at him and lion's dens.</p>
<p>There was no way — oh, who was he kidding?</p>
<p>Damian pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn't train his kit, Jason would just sneak out and try to follow him on patrol, as Damian had done until Father decided training him was the best method of keeping him safe.</p>
<p>This was karma.</p>
<p>Father was going to have a field day.</p>
<p>Alfred was going to just give him that <em>not-smirk.</em> </p>
<p>Tim was just — he shuddered. </p>
<p>"Let's say hello to your friends and get some ice cream?"</p>
<p>While he still had some time to plan. If he was lucky — <em>Gods, please let him have a little luck </em>— Jason wouldn't have thought about it yet.</p>
<p>"Okay," Jason said, pointing to the lioness lying closest to the glass, "that's Elsie, like I told you. And the one with the mane is Thomas." Jason leaned in close and whispered, "He maybe mauled the drug dealer a bit. But don't tell. I don't want him to get in trouble."</p>
<p>Jason turned back to point at the two crouching lionesses, who were still eyeing Damian like they wanted to know how long he would last in chase before he was inevitably brought down. </p>
<p>"Those are Nala and Sarabi."</p>
<p>Damian snorted.</p>
<p>Jason huffed, "I was five, Dad! Don't judge!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Five?!</em>
</p>
<p>It was bad enough when he was thinking it had been recent. Jason was only ten as it was. His fingers twitched in an effort not to clench them.  Once again he wished his kit's biological parents weren't already in their graves so he could give them a proper send off.</p>
<p>Perhaps in the harbor?</p>
<p>Hell, even Tim would help him cover it up. Maybe <em>especially Tim</em> given how awful Tim's own parents were before Father saved him.</p>
<p>"And the last two are . . ." Jason mumbled.</p>
<p>"I didn't catch that."</p>
<p>"I said their names are . . ." Jason mumbled, cheeks red, embarrassment wafting off his scent.</p>
<p>"Are what?"</p>
<p>"Batman and Blackwing, okay?"</p>
<p>Warmth stirred in his chest and he quirked a smile, ruffling Jason's hair again. </p>
<p>"I think those are wonderful names."</p>
<p>"Well, they were cubs at the time." The kit murmured. "They've grown a lot."</p>
<p>"Yes, they have."</p>
<p>Damian remembered the publicity surrounding the successful birth of the cubs in captivity.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to get that ice cream?"</p>
<p>Jason placed a hand on the glass next to Elsie. Damian watched — astonished — as the lioness sat up and placed her paw against the glass, as if she could touch Jason through it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good," Jason said, grinning up at Damian. "Neapolitan?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you want, habibi."</p>
<p>Jason tucked himself against Damian's side and rubbed his cheek against Damian's shirt, before yawning slightly.</p>
<p>"Neapolitan. 'S my favorite, Dad."</p>
<p>"Then you'll get it."</p>
<p>When Jason stumbled the slightest bit, Damian scooped him up in his arms and sighed as Jason snuggled his face into Damian's neck.</p>
<p>"Dad, this was the best day ever. Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, habibi," Damian replied around a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>As they walked back through the zoo, Damian could have sworn he felt the golden eyes of the lions watching them.</p>
<p>And Damian swore he wouldn't fail to protect the kit they had saved for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Simon &amp; Garfunkel’s “<i>At the Zoo</i>”</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Check out my <a href="https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188844689355/emerald-blurb-masterlist">Blurb Masterlist</a> on Tumblr for writing that doesn’t make it to AO3!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>